Pressure sensitive labels are well known and have been used for a number of years. The labels are typically produced with a removable backing sheet such that the labels are removed from the backing sheet and applied to an article. In many instances, the labels are pre-printed with the desired information. Other labels are produced with a writing surface so that the desired information can be applied to the label before or after applying the label to a mounting surface.
In many instances, it is desirable to apply desired information on a label and cover the label with a transparent film to protect the label from moisture. A transparent film applied over a label is also desirable to protect the label and the information from abrasion or smearing. Numerous label systems have been proposed to include a transparent film that can be applied over a label. Examples of this type of label system are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,204,706 to Blum et al, 4,747,619 to Sager, 4,544,590 to Egan and 5,083,979 to Burt.
The above-noted label systems are not entirely satisfactory for many labelling processes. Some of the previous label systems require multiple steps to print the desired information on the label and to apply the transparent film. Other label systems utilize pressure sensitive marking inks which require the application of pressure or an impact-type printer to effectively mark the label. This form of label typically cannot be printed using an ink jet or laser printer. Another form of labelling system requires separation of various layers before the label can be printed.
One type of label disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,979 to Burt et al includes a clear film positioned next to the label on a carrier sheet. This arrangement has the disadvantage in that a large surface area of the label form is occupied by the clear film thereby limiting the size and the amount of information that can be printed on the label. This arrangement also requires a carrier sheet essentially twice the size of the label. This results in increased manufacturing costs and excessive waste. Accordingly, there is a continuing need in the industry for a pressure sensitive label that can be printed by a variety of printing methods and is easy and convenient to use.